thehexbankfandomcom-20200213-history
Rotations
Hex Rotations So this is my rotation dump. Most of it is attachp, I stand by my point, fuck -r. Rite, need to explain my super hard naming system. b in front = beacon_zerg d in front = AttachDummy So, what does this mean to you? Well, if you're dealing with units like marines, ghosts, and other shit like that, you'd want to use the "d" versions of my aliases. If you're idk lets say building a house, or a mech or some shit. Use the "b" version. Keep in mind that a beacon is a smaller scale than dummy, so @scale 1.3 makes it around the same size as a dummy. Other than that, the rest of my "general aliases" will be on another page, and you will need to paste them in, but if you actually have a brain, and feel like customizing these, I'll give you a brief explanation on what my aliases are. tg = tint gone = makes it invis @sc = actrmsg scale AD+/BO = @attach+ sc = @scale tn = tint normal Required Aliases Since these are of course my aliases, they use my other aliases that you eggheads need. I recommend pasting all of this shit into notepad++ or Atom and then customize it to your aliases, or to your liking. Flip To the 90s These are mainly used for the flying into place look they give. alias create dvf ms voidseeker;@play start loop;tg;sc .2;@sc .008 5;AD+;sc 1;tn alias create bvf ms voidseeker;@play start loop;tg;sc .5;@sc .008 5;BO;sc 1;tn Exact same as voidseeker, just without the lovely flying. alias create bf ms attachp;@play d loop;tg;sc .05;B;ms attachp;@play d loop;tg;sc .05;B;sc 1;tn alias create df ms attachp;@play d loop;tg;sc .05;AD+;ms attachp;@play d loop;tg;sc .05;AD+;sc 1;tn Opposite direction of bf and df. alias create bb ms attachp;@play c loop;tn;sc .05;BO;ms attachp;@play c loop;tn;sc .05;BO;sc 1;tnalias create db ms attachp;@play c loop;tn;sc .05;AD+;ms attachp;@play c loop;tn;sc .05;AD+;sc 1;tn Spin left. (relative to me) alias create bsl ms attachp;tg;@play fire,A loop;sc .05;BO;sc 1;tn alias create dsl ms attachp;tg;@play fire,A loop;sc .05;AD+;sc 1;tn Spin right. (relative to me) alias create bsr ms attachp;tg;@play fire,B loop;sc .05;BO;sc 1;tn alias create dsr ms attachp;tg;@play fire,B loop;sc .05;AD+;sc 1;tn Back to the 40s Here you will see "bf1/2", this means it's half of "bf" which would be 45°. Logic is a fucking beauty. alias create bf1/2 ms attachp;@play d loop;tg;sc .05;B;sc 1;tn alias create df1/2 ms attachp;@play d loop;tg;sc .05;AD+;sc 1;tn = bb halved = 45° alias create bb1/2 ms attachp;@play c loop;tn;sc .05;BO;sc 1;tn alias create db1/2 ms attachp;@play c loop;tn;sc .05;AD+;sc 1;tn = Spin left (relative to me) halved = 45° alias create bsl1/2 bsr1/2;bsr alias create dsl1/2 dsr1/2;dsr = Spin right (relative to me) halved = 45° alias create bsr1/2 = ms attachp;@play cover loop;tg;sc .05;BO;sc 1;tn alias create dsr1/2 = ms attachp;@play cover loop;tg;sc .05;AD+;sc 1;tn That's all for now kiddies. That's all of my rotations I'm willing to post at the moment, I'm working on rotations that are useful up to 45° that use -r, since that's the only fucking thing it's useful for.